Pure Blue
by applesoup
Summary: After an unexpected car accident, destiny has brought Seto Kaiba to meet face to face with a familiar girl. Kaiba's cold demeanor slowly melts when he learns of her difficult life and their fate together. Seto/Kisara, Blueshipping
1. The Accident

**A/N:** Yes, this is a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic. And yes, I still like Yu-Gi-Oh! I just don't know why I love it so much, but whenever I see any of the male characters pop into view, I squeal like a giddy fangirl. Also, I am a proud Seto/Kisara shipper!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! for the hot sexy boys. But I don't. *sadface*

---

It was a long day. Seto Kaiba was just returning from a business meeting with his fellow officials regarding a new development of a new virtual machine to bring duel monsters to life on a whole new level. Despite his successful lifestyle, being a young CEO of a major company does drain a young man in his teen years.

The pouring rain made it hard for the chauffeur to see in front of him as he was driving the Kaiba Corps' limo in the middle of the night. Seto was sitting leisurely in the backseat tapping away on his laptop going about with his usual business-like routine. Mokuba was lightly snoring on the backseat, gaining a few glances from his older brother here and there to make sure he was okay.

The chauffeur cursed silently when the car in front of him stopped abruptly. He honked the horn repeatedly while also shouting unmentionable words at the driver. After getting that over with, he grunted in relief and continued his driving. For a moment there all seemed well, until a dark shadowed figure appeared in view. The chauffeur reacted quickly and floored the brakes. The tires squealed and skidded across the wet pavement but it wasn't fast enough to prevent itself from bumping into the figure.

In the back, Mokuba flew off from the leather sanctity of his temporary sleeping place and landed on the carpet. Seto held on to his seatbelt and laptop, wondering what was going on. Upon impact he heard a loud thump.

"What the hell is going on, Wes?" He growled through the open window.

He didn't get an answer at all. His chauffeur was too occupied with the feeling of guilt and shock. He sat frozen in his seat and gripped the leather coated driver's wheel.

"It-it just came out of no where… It was dark a-and I couldn't s-see anything…" he murmured to himself.

"Wes! Answer me!" Seto ordered. Wes snapped out of his shock and turned around.

"Y-yes, Mr. Kaiba, sir?"

"I won't repeat myself again. What just happened?"

His chauffeur bit his lower lip and peered through the wet glass. "I-I don't know, sir. I think I just hit something, but I'm not sure what I just hit."

"Well don't just sit there, go see what it is!" Seto commanded.

"R-right, sir!" Wes unbuckled himself and stepped out into the rain with an umbrella.

Mokuba, who just a moment ago landed on the carpet, got up and rubbed his cranium. "Ow, I think I hit my head."

"Are you okay, Mokuba?" Seto asked.

His little brother winced and rubbed his head once more, making sure he was actually all right. "Yeah, I'm okay big brother. Nothing too serious," he replied.

A few taps on the side window were heard. Mokuba went ahead and lowered the glass window that later revealed Wes' concerned face.

Seto narrowed his eyes. "Well?"

"Sir, I think you might want to take a look at this. It seems that we've hit a person. She's breathing and isn't critically injured. However, she's knocked out cold."

"A person?" Mokuba exclaimed in shock with big eyes while Seto's own eyes widened.

"A 'she'?"

Seto stepped out of his car and into the rain, ignoring his chauffeur's suggestion to take an umbrella with him. As the rain soaked itself into his expensive business suit, Seto stood motionless in front of the body his car just hit. Not _just_ a body. It was the body of a god damn human being, a _girl_ nonetheless. Her light blue hair was sprawled over the concrete and her limp body was clothed in a large white shirt and shorts. Her light skin appeared to have been covered in some bruises and, as far as Seto can see, various scars all over her limbs. She had no shoes on, which led Seto to believe that she was out running around barefoot.

"Did you search for any identification on her?" Seto asked his chauffeur as he knelt down beside the girl.

"Negative, sir," he replied. "She doesn't seem to be carrying anything or any form of ID on her of any sort. I cannot determine her name or what her address is."

"I see," Seto said softly. He brushed the girl's hair away from her face and inspected it. She had a very pure, angelic, yet pained, expression on her face. Seto narrowed his eyes at her, a feeling of déjà vu flushed through him.

"_Seto!"_ he heard a woman cry. The sound of the Blue Eyes White Dragon roared in his ear.

In that instant, Seto froze. _What was _that_?_ He asked himself and covered his face with his palm. _I could have sworn I just heard a Blue Eyes…  
_

Wes looked at Seto quizzically. "Mr. Kaiba? Are you alright, sir?"

Seto broke out of his trance and returned to the sound of rain hitting concrete. He blinked a few times to calm his senses. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

At that moment, Mokuba rushed to his brother's side with an umbrella shielding him and over Seto.

"Big brother, we _have_ to take her to the hospital! She looks hurt, and we might be charged with hit and run if we just leave her here!"

Seto nodded at his brother's realization. "Right. Wes, bring the girl to the limo and take her to the nearest hospital immediately."

His chauffeur obliged to his order and instantly sweeps the girl into his arms. Carefully, and with haste, he laid the girl on the expensive leather car seats with the brothers. He seated himself into the driver's seat, and without bothering to buckle himself in, floored it.

Mokuba was careful to keep the blue haired girl safe and still from the bumpy ride, while Seto was scanning the girl's face once more, contemplating on what had happened earlier.

_I'm sure that I just heard a Blue Eyes when I saw her face,_ he mused. _Question is, why?_

Suddenly an image of a familiar blue-haired girl appeared in his vision. She was dressed in peasant clothing and behind her was a desert. He had a hand to his chin as he gave it some more thought. _My gut tells me I've met this girl before, but my brain is telling me this is nonsense. Then again,_ he glanced over at the girl again. _I've been around a whole lot of nonsense things when I first met Yugi._

His mouth twitched slightly as he switched his attention to the front. He folded his arms and crossed his legs for the remainder of the drive until he arrived at the hospital. _Things have definitely gotten a lot weirder than it has ever been._

---

**A/N:** I'm sad that not that many people ship Seto/Kisara. It's such a cute canon pairing, too. And I'm also sad annoyed that Kisara wasn't reincarnated so that she and present day!Seto can interact with each other. Stupid writers. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! I'm planning on making this my major writing project for as long as I can. I just love Yu-Gi-Oh! too much :D


	2. The Hospital Visit

**A/N:** adfjkl; I just watched a few episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. YOU SHOULD TOO.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously.

---

_A little brown-haired boy was making his way through the dark desert on a horse, an act of rebellion that he had been doing ever since he learned how to ride the four-legged steed._

"_Momma punished me for being too rough with the kids," he said to himself. "I'll make her worried sick about me for giving me a time out!"_

_His thoughts were interrupted when he heard laughter and cackling from ahead. Light from a campfire illuminated the darkness, and as far as he can tell, there were probably bandits stationed there. The young boy coaxed his steed to slow down. He made his way to the bushes and whispered to his horse to be good. Quietly and with stealth, he crawled his way closer to the campsite and used the bushes as camouflage._

_His instincts were right: there were bandits. They were celebrating, as it seems, boasting about the valuables they managed to pillage._

"_This jewel will fetch a hefty price at the market," a largely-built and bald man bellowed with a booming voice. He seemed to be the leader. "Who knew the old pharaohs had that much treasure hidden in their grave?"_

"_Tell me about it," replied a smaller man with a scar across his eye. "And who knew we'd find ourselves another treasure on our way?"_

_The scarred man jerked a thumb over his shoulder. The young boy followed the direction of where it pointed and saw a cage with a person inside. His eyes went big when he saw the strange girl._

"_A foreigner…" the boy murmured softly. She had long light blue hair that covered her face and very pale skin, and she was dressed in rags. The girl was sitting in a corner hugging her legs tightly against herself. Her pained and dirty face showed an expression of hopelessness. Whenever one of the bandits looked over at her, she would cringe and hug her legs even more tightly._

"_I wonder'a where she's from, 'dis a' for'n girl," one of them said. The boy could tell he didn't sound at all intelligent._

"_Who cares!" the large bald one snorted. "Foreigners like 'er are worth a lot. We can sell 'er as a slave to some rich merchant or somethin' tomorrow."_

_They all agreed loudly with one another and some began pelting rocks at the poor girl. The young boy bit his lower lip with anger and glared at them from the bushes._

What a bunch of cruel men! _He thought angrily._ Just because she's foreign doesn't mean she's trash!

_As the night began getting darker, the bandits called it a night and went to sleep. Taking the chance he had, the young boy left his hiding place and made his way to the caged girl._

_When he arrived at the cage, the girl was surprised and made her way to him. He brought a finger to his lips and shushed her, a gesture to be silent. She understood him and nodded. He fumbled his way with the locks and finally managed to unlock it. The hinges creaked and awoke one of the bandits._

"_What the…?" he said groggily and was fully awake now. "Thief! Thief! This brat is trying to steal our foreigner!"_

_The bandit's voice awoke the others. The young boy cursed and whistled for his horse. In no time, it came to his side and they both hopped on. He whipped the reins and the horse took off._

"_Stop that brat!" The large bald man ordered._

_Without looking back, the young boy and the girl went as far as they could away from the bandits. The girl wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around his waist and buried herself into his back. The boy smiled to himself, proud that he did the right thing and became a hero for this girl._

_He slowed his horse down and looked behind him. He seemed to have lost sight of them. Sighing a great deal of relief, he looked over his shoulder._

"_Hey, they're gone. You don't have to be scared anymore."_

_A moment went by before the girl loosened her grip around the boy, taking in the realization that they were safe for now. She distanced herself from the boy and blushed. She struggled to find the right words to say._

_The boy laughed. "Oh, yeah. You're a foreigner! You probably don't know what I'm saying anyway…"_

"_Th-thank you." The girl said softly in perfect Egyptian._

_The boy blinked and smiled. He opened his mouth say another word, but stopped when he saw that behind her, the skies were lit ablaze. He turned pale when he saw where the source of light was._

"_No…" he breathed. Puzzled, the girl blinked as she watched the boy get off. He slapped the horses' behind and, in reaction to the sudden movement, galloped away._

"_Wh-what are you doing!?" She exclaimed when she barely caught hold of the reins._

"_Take the horse and run as far as you can!" he ordered. "Go back to your home if you can!"_

"_But what about you?" she shouted as the distance between them grew._

"_I'll be okay! Don't worry about me!" He shouted back. "By the way, my name is Seto! Remember it!"_

"_Seto…" she repeated as though it was a sacred word. She nodded to herself. "Seto! Thank you for your kindness! I'll always remember you!" He waved to her as she departed and once she was out of view he took off to he opposite direction._

_The boy, now known as Seto, ran through the Sahara without tiring. Fear and worry fueled him instead. "Please… please don't be what I think it is," he panted._

_When he arrived, his face paled even more. Before him stood his village and it was in flames. Shocked and unable to move, he could only stare at the burning village while frantic villagers ran past him._

"_Run everyone!" he heard a villager cry. "The bandits are here and they're burning down the village! Get away while you still can!"_

_The bandits! Seto was sure they were the same ones that he rescued the girl from. However he later regretted knowing that when he cursed himself from being the reason of why the village was burning down._

"_Hey, it's that brat!"_

_Seto looked up and saw a familiar face. The large bald leader was grinning and pointed a jagged dagger at him. "Thanks to you, your damn village is up in flames! Oh, and I should thank you as well! Your village has a lot of valuable things!"_

_A number of bandits made their way towards Seto, each bearing a weapon. Seto backed away from them and attempted to run but he was later pulled back by the hair and was shoved into the sand._

"_I'll leave nothing behind after we're done," the leader sneered and shoved Seto's face deeper into the sand. He brought his dagger in the air and was about to thrust it right into his flesh before a bright light appeared in the sky._

_A roar was heard and the bandits looked up in the sky with awe and shock._

"_Wh-what's that!?"_

_Seto looked up to the sky as well and his eyes widened._

_A majestic beast floated high in the sky and it was shining beautifully. It spread its wings and opened its mouth to let out another roar. A ball of energy gathered at its mouth and soon it was fired into the village. The leader got off Seto and ran for his life along with the other bandits. But as soon as they were out of the village the beam of white energy collided with them and they disappeared from existence._

_The young boy flipped himself onto his back. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the creature ahead of him. The beast roared again and descended to the Earth. As it grew closer towards Seto, the bright light continued to expand and it soon swallowed the entire village and later Seto himself…_

---

Seto awoke suddenly from his sleep with sunlight shining through the glass wall on his face. He found himself sprawled over on his paperwork on his desk. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"What kind of dream was that?" He mumbled to himself. "Why was _she_ and a Blue Eyes in it too…?"

Seto's personal musings were interrupted when his office door opened. Mokuba came in with a cup of hot coffee in his hand.

"Big brother! Good morning!" Mokuba chirped as he placed the cup on the desk. "You were in your office working since last night, so I got worried that you might've not gotten any sleep."

Seto took the coffee offering and sipped it. "I did. I do regret sleeping on my desk of all places, though. Now I've got an annoying kink in my neck."

Mokuba laughed. He climbed onto the desk and sat. "I thought you'd be used to it now since you always end up falling asleep on your desk."

Seto mumbled a "whatever," and loosened the tie on his neck. Silence took place until Mokuba spoke again.

"Hey, big brother…" he murmured as he played with his feet. "About that girl…"

Seto's head perked up. "What about her?"

Mokuba continued playing around with his feet. "I was just wondering how she's doing right now after we brought her in to the hospital... Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Beats me. She doesn't exactly concern me, you know," Seto replied flatly and shuffled through his paperwork.

Mokuba had well expected his usual answer and pouted. "Still, I kind of want to see how she's doing. Can we visit her at the hospital after breakfast?"

Seto brushed his brother's request off. "Mokuba, I'm quite busy if you haven't noticed. I don't have time to go and do hospital visits."

"But Seto…!" Mokuba whined. "Can't you just make some room in your schedule just for today? Please? Pretty please?"

Seto stared at his younger brother with his cold blue eyes. After another minute of the dreaded puppy dog eyes and desperate begging, he sighed and flipped through his planner.

"Luck must be on your side," he said with a hint of sarcasm. "Looks like I don't have anything planned for today."

Mokuba's face brightened and he felt victorious. He hurried out excitedly, leaving his brother alone with his cup of coffee. Seto rubbed the bridge of his nose again and drank the rest of his coffee.

"The things I do for this kid," he grumbled.

---

The weather proved to be another rainstorm. The brothers dressed themselves in coats and brought an umbrella each with them.

The brothers left as soon as they finished breakfast. Wes, their driver, requested that he also went with them as he wanted to apologize to the girl personally for the accident. Seto shrugged at his request; sign language that meant that he approved.

When they arrived at the hospital, surprised faces greeted them. Seto made his way to the counter where a nurse sat.

"I'm here to see the patient I brought in from yesterday," he addressed with a business-like authority. The nurse adjusted her thin glasses and nodded to him.

"Oh, yes, of course, Mr. Kaiba," she said and searched for a file in her drawer. "Patient of room 263… There we go. Follow me, please."

She got off from her station and gestured for them to follow. They went up on the elevator to the third floor and made their way through the narrow hallway. Many sickly patients were out of their rooms doing a bit of exercise and therapy. After another sharp turn from a corner, the group found themselves in front of room 263. The nurse knocked on the open door a few times.

"Miss, you have visitors," she chimed. "Three _handsome_ young men, might I add."

Seto rolled his eyes at the woman as she made her way back out into the hallway. "The doctor will be here in a bit, so use your time wisely," she warned. "Until then, don't excite her too much."

She disappeared in a flash and the three were left alone. Mokuba walked right in with Wes. Seto reluctantly followed suit. The moment he came in, he noticed the familiar face he had seen earlier from yesterday and from his dream. She was dressed in a clean hospital gown and was propped up on bed with pillows. She was hooked up in fluids and had a few bandages on her here and there. When she saw Seto make his way in she looked down at her hands, blushing.

"So you're doing okay?" Seto heard Mokuba ask.

"Yes," she said softly. "I'm doing fine."

She sounded incredibly frail and weak to Seto. She didn't seem fine at all as she claims.

"I'm glad to hear you're doing fine miss," Wes joined in. "I'm still very sorry for what I did to you last night."

"N-No, it's fine. It was my fault that I didn't see where I was going."

"Hey! I didn't get your name last time," Mokuba interrupted. "Mine's Mokuba!"

The girl smiled. "Kisara," she replied. "My name is Kisara."

_Kisara_, Seto repeated her name in his mind. Déjà vu was seriously attacking him lately. And if that wasn't enough, he heard a Blue Eyes' roar when the same flashback as yesterday's came back. _What the…?_

A few quick taps on the door was enough to get Seto back to reality. "Knock, knock."

Seto looked over to the door and saw a middle-aged doctor with graying hair and thick glasses inviting himself in. Seto read the tag around his neck, and found out that his name was Dr. Taka Ichinose. "I'm glad you guys are socializing pretty well, but right now Miss Kisara needs her regular check-up. Now, if you gentlemen don't mind…" He ushered the three out as quickly as he could, but before he closed the door he waved to Seto to get his attention.

"I need to have a word with you after I'm done," he murmured, making sure Kisara doesn't hear. "It's very important."

Seto, confused and annoyed, nodded to the doctor before he closed the door. He told Mokuba and Wes to wait in the car as he had important matters to attend to. He leaned against the wall with crossed arms and waited for the doctor to come out. When he heard the door click, he looked up to see the doctor scribbling bits of information into his clipboard. He closed the door behind him and stood before Seto.

"Alright, so what was it that you wanted to talk to me about that is so urgent?" Seto asked immediately and impatiently.

Dr. Ichinose gestured him to calm down. "Now, now, here isn't the best place to have a private chat. Let's take a walk to my office, shall we? Mister, ah...?"

"Kaiba," Seto replied flatly. "Seto Kaiba."

"Right. Now if you can just follow me." He led Seto through the main lobby of the third floor and into his private office.

"Please, ah, Mr. Kaiba." He offered. "Sit. Make yourself comfortable."

Seto sat down on one of the padded chairs while Dr. Ichinose sat down on his own across him.

"Well?" Seto asked in a rough tone.

Dr. Ichinose leaned forward and cupped his hands. "It's regarding Kisara."

"I can see that," Seto stated in a matter-of-factly way. "If it's about any charges, I talked with my lawyer last night. He informed me that because this was an accidental incident, I will take full responsibility when this goes to court."

"No, no, it's not that." Ichinose replied with a light chuckle. "I know you are willing to take the charges but the thing is… it wasn't accidental." His tone grew serious and concerned. "It was attempted murder."

Seto's eyes widened. "Attempted murder?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, but not by you or your driver. It was by someone else. We're led to believe that Kisara was pushed, on purpose, into the open road."

"Do you have any evidence that someone would just randomly push a girl into the road?" Seto interrogated. "I mean I didn't even see another figure out there in the rain. Nor did my chauffeur."

"No, but we have a hunch," Ichinose replied. "We've had Kisara come in here a few times."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Ichinose dug around his drawer for files and threw a thick manilla folder onto the table. "I've come to believe that her mother was the one who attempted to kill her."

Seto scoffed. "You expect me to believe that some lunatic woman attempted to kill her own kid?"

"Seto," the doctor spoke in a stern voice. "I'm serious. I have enough experience with the girl to support my hunch that her mother tried to kill her. Would you like to hear a story about Kisara? It's not a very pleasant story, just to warn you."

Seto said nothing at first. He folded his arms and crossed his legs. "Go on."

Ichinose took off his glasses and placed them on the table. "Alright. It all started just a few years ago on a dark, summer night. It was the day when I first met her..."

---

**A/N:** Ooh, plot twist! To tell you the truth, this'll probably the most depressing fanfiction that I'll ever write. But it's going to be epic. I think. Yeah, so anyway it's like seven in the morning now so I'll end it here for now. Hope you liked it.


	3. A Doctor's Story

**A/N:** I need to remind myself that late night fanfiction writing is not fun.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the awesome series that is called Yu-Gi-Oh!

---

'_Doctor, we have a patient in the ER with severe bleeding and bruising. She needs to be placed in the ICU now.'_

'_Severe? How bad is it?'_

'_You might need to see it for yourself to believe me.'_

"At that time, I thought the nurse was over exaggerating when she said it was 'severe.' Naïve as I was, I still kept my head up, preparing to take on whatever was going to be thrown at me. When we entered one of the rooms of the ER, a team of nurses were already handling the situation. When I walked in, I realized that I took the nurse's words for granted. What I saw was a blue-haired girl in an oversized shirt whose little body was covered in black and purple bruises every where. But that wasn't just it. There were fresh bloody wounds that were all over her body, as if she was whipped repeatedly on her already raw skin.

'_H-how did she end up like this?'_ I asked one of the nurses.

'_I don't know,' _she told me._ 'One of the nurses spotted her lying in the parking lot, half-conscious, like she was _dumped_ there. Poor thing, what monster would do this to her?'_

"While the nurses and an older doctor continued desperately to keep the girl alive, I stood there like a useless fool, wanting to know the answer to that, as well.

"Luckily, she survived. After all that effort, we helped her weasel her way out of death and she was on her way to a full recovery.

"The next day, a nurse and I went to the patient's room in order to monitor her status and condition. The moment we came in, the young girl was already awake, staring out at the window and at the cloudy sky. I couldn't help but show her pity since the night before when I first saw her, as well as the rest of the staff in the hospital. When she looked at us, I discovered that she had blue eyes that weren't filled with pain or sorrow. They seemed innocent and full of wonder, like any child you'd see would have. Despite taking that into notice, we gave her medical and health tests and we recorded them. While the nurse changed her bandages, she tried to have a conversation with her and surprisingly, she spoke to us with a tiny, but cheerful voice.

'_I'm Kisara! What's your name?'_

"Even with the trauma she went through, her mentality was still strong, and that amazed me. We continued sharing conversations with her and asking her questions, and she would always reply to us in a cheerful way. We learned that she was about eight years old, about to turn nine in December. She loved eating strawberries and hated broccoli. She told us she liked flowers, origami, fairytales and books and wanted to grow up to be a princess. These were the basic answers you'd hear form any child, but we liked hearing her talk in that happy voice.

"In time, we began asking her serious questions. Where were her parents? Where did they live? Was there any way we could get into contact with them? Her happy and cheerful replies disappeared and soon it was replaced with quiet and short answers.

'_My mommy… is at home,'_ she told us.

'_Do you have her phone number so that we can call her to tell her that you're in the hospital?'_

"At first she seemed reluctant, scared even, to answer our question. Eventually, she gave us her home phone number and after finishing up her check up, I went to my office and personally made the call.

'_Hello?' _I heard a woman answer. I assumed she was her mother.

'_Hello ma'am. I'm Dr. Ichinose from Domino City Hospital.'_

'_Oh, hello doctor. How may I help you?'_

'_Ah, well, I just called to inform you that we have your daughter under our care as of now and is currently undergoing treatment. I understand that you are probably worried sick about her whereabouts and all but rest assured, you have nothing to worry ab-'_

'_I don't have a daughter.'_

"She hung up right after. After that brief call, I already knew that she didn't want any involvement with Kisara. I came into realization that this woman was probably the cause of Kisara's condition. Needless to say, I didn't have any evidence to prove my suspicion and was unable to take this matter anywhere further.

"For weeks, Kisara stayed at the hospital to regain her strength. Her bruises were nearly gone and her scars began fading. She became to be well liked by everyone in the hospital, patients and staff alike. Her cheerful and positive outlook in life gave new found hope to even our sickest patients. In time, I grew attached to Kisara and became like a foster parent to her. She would read all the time during her recovery and my, was that girl was intelligent. She could read almost any book you can throw at her!

"I learned something new from her everyday and cherished them. However, the only thing I was only able to learn was her likes and dislikes. She kept all the personal information only to herself, as if she didn't want the rest of us finding out. I respected her actions, but I knew that sooner or later she would have to tell us.

"The weeks became a month and a half and soon Kisara was fully recovered. We celebrated with a night out for dinner of her choice and later on, at the park. She enjoyed her time there while I watched from the benches for a good while. As the night grew darker and the street lights came on, we both sat on the swings and it became quiet. It was then that I decided to ask her what her life was like, determined to at least get some answer out of her.

"I chose my words carefully so that she could answer them without feeling like she was being interrogated. I asked her where her father was and she told me that she didn't have a father. He had died a year earlier, leaving her and her mother behind. When I asked how he had passed on, she replied that she didn't know. Her answer after that explained what she did know.

'_Mommy says it's my fault that daddy died,'_ she told me in a sad voice. _'I don't know what I did, but I told mommy that I was sorry. But mommy still told me that it was still my fault, and that saying sorry wouldn't bring daddy back.'_

"Hearing that made my heart break. So young to go through so much pain and still manage to look and act strong was truly amazing. I wanted to ask her if her mother abused her, and if she so, why? But I already knew the answer to that. When at last I couldn't hold it in anymore, I broke down. I took the child in my arms and cried: for her and for myself.

"The time I've spent with her grew longer and soon Kisara was under my care. I took her to school and even continued her studies when she came back. I became the lost father she had found and treated her like she was my own daughter. I had phoned her mother again to let her know that I would be taking care of Kisara for a while. She agreed to it and said nothing else. When she turned nine at last on the month of December, it was then that I finally came to the decision that adopting her was the next best thing. I filed an adoption request and later went to the agency to hopefully legalize everything. However, I was denied.

'_Her mother still has legal custody over her,'_ they told me. _'Unless she confirms it herself that she breaks all ties with Kisara and is willing to transfer the custody on to you, you cannot adopt her.'_

"Crushed as I was, I couldn't go against them. Neither could I even take this matter into the court, as I did not have any hard evidence to prove to them that her mother had abused her and left her for dead. I broke the news to Kisara when I returned, but she didn't show any signs of grief. Instead, she just smiled and told me that I did what I could. In her own words, it seemed to her that she was supposed to return to her mother anyway. I asked her if she loved her mother even though her mother clearly did not love her back. With that usual smile of hers, she replied, _'She's my mom. I was taught at school that I was a blessing for my parents and that I have to love my parents no matter what.'_

"I took her to her own home the following week, cherishing the rest of the time I could have with her. When we arrived at her home, we were greeted by her mother. And my, was that woman a complete mess. The moment she saw her daughter, I knew that she seemed unhappy to see her. As much as I knew what that woman's feelings were, I kept my mouth shut. After their reunion, I took my leave. As I was drove away from their home, I remembered seeing Kisara being pushed into the house and hearing the sound of the front door shutting.

"For six years, Kisara never showed up in my life again, until not long after. While I was reading over medical reports in my office, I received a call from the police department. By some stroke of luck, it was concerning Kisara and her mother. I went there as quickly as I could, and found Kisara, all grown up as a young teenager since the last time I saw her, sitting in the office wrapped in a blanket. Her mother was in a cell, handcuffed and sitting in a corner. When I asked what happened, the police gave me their report.

'_We received calls from the neighbors that they heard loud noises coming from the house. When they looked through the window, they found the young girl being physically and verbally abused by her mother for unknown reasons. We rushed as soon as we could and arrested the woman. When we asked if there was anyone in particular that she wanted to be with right now, she gave us your office phone number.'_

"The whole discussion continued with what they had done, how that the seriousness of this would most likely go to court, and how I had be one of the witnesses of the said court hearing. It ended with paperwork and Kisara was left under the custody of a temporary foster home.

"On the day of the court hearing, we went through the basic questioning and answering with the witnesses and plaintiff. The principal of her school informed us that Kisara had been arriving to school with quite a number of bruises and was under the impression that she was being abused when she lied about the origins of the marks. Neighbors testified that they had been hearing violent arguments and most often times, broken glass. With all of the evidence provided, it clearly proved that her mother was guilty of domestic violence. When she was to be given her sentence, her mother suddenly snapped and lashed out at her daughter. Luckily, security restrained her and took her away before she caused any harm to Kisara.

'_It's your damn fault I became like this! If only you weren't born, then my husband wouldn't have died and I wouldn't have to deal with you!'_

"The judge made his decision after watching the entire scene. The court ruled that her mother was mentally unstable and sentenced her to a three month's stay at an asylum and for Kisara to be placed at a foster home. However, by Kisara's request she wished to continue to stay with her mother after her sentence. When asked, she told us why in that usual sad smile of hers.

'_Because she's my mom.'_

"When her mother was released, she claimed that she had completely changed and was under medication to control her mentality. But we all knew that when security wasn't looking, she'd still beat Kisara, but just enough so that she wouldn't be suspected of any domestic violence. Despite the continued abuse, Kisara remained with her mother. I didn't understand why she would stay with that woman, but Kisara always reminded me that because she is her daughter, despite all the pain and abuse she has to go through, she told me, or more so to herself, that she has to stay by her ill ridden mother's side.

"From then on, Kisara has made periodic visits to the hospital concerning her health and, just recently, self-mutilation. We found out that she was physically starving herself as well. From lack of food or choosing to, we had no idea, but we took her in and gave her nutrient supplements. Every time I see that girl, she's usually on her best, cheerful behavior and always makes sure that we don't worry about her too much. It's a flawed plan, but we play around just to make her happy. It's wrong, but we just want to see a smile on that girl's face when she thinks we're fooled into thinking she's fine."

Ichinose wiped his eyes and put his glasses back on. "And that's my story. I apologize if it was a little heartbreaking, but it's how it came to be."

He looked over to Seto with an apologetic look to see if his story had reached out to him. He expected to see some shift in position from the boy, but there was none. The young CEO just stared at the doctor without any change of feeling on his face.

"Sad, yet captivating story, doctor. It nearly moved me to tears," he said in a slight sarcastic manner and unfolded his arms.

The doctor got up from his seat abruptly and glared at the young man. "Boy, I've heard that you were a stone-cold human being but are you really that heartless?"

Seto rose from his seat and calmly made his way to the window. He watched the rain splash itself against the glass with his usual expression that showed no emotion. It was then that Ichinose began seeing a different side to this young man.

"I apologize if you think that I don't really give a damn about this matter, but believe me; I am truly moved by your story." Seto shoved his hands into his pockets and relaxed his shoulders. His eyes also softened. "To tell you the truth, I've been under the same situation before when my brother and I were adopted. Gozaburo Kaiba adopted us not too long ago, and we were subjected to verbal and physical abuse whenever we misbehaved. I took more of the abuse for Mokuba in order to protect him from that bastard.

"When I found out that he had died and that I was to receive the inheritence, it was the happiest day of my life. Not so much on the inheritence, no, it was because that bastard was finally out of me and my brother's lives. On the day I took over, I swore that when I became the head of Kaiba Corporation, I would protect my younger brother from future harm, even at the risk of my own safety from bastards like him."

Ichinose's stiff position loosened and he was soon filled with guilt for accusing the boy of not caring. "I see."

Seto shrugged and turned to face the doctor. That same business-like and unemotional cold stare was back, as usual. "Getting back on topic. Now, this may sound rude to you, but what does all this have to do with me?"

Ichinose returned to his seat and smoothed out his white coat. "Well, firstly I'd like to thank you for taking Kisara to us, ah, Seto, may I call you Seto?"

"I'd prefer that you didn't, but whatever."

"Right, thank you. As her doctor, I am very grateful for your generosity. If you hadn't brought her here, she might've not made it. I feared that her weak health would've been the one making it hard for her if the car accident wasn't enough."

"It's all in a sense of good deed, doctor," Seto replied arrogantly and smirked. He started heading for the door. "Now is that all you have to say or can I take my leave now? I'm quite busy and I've got a lot of work to do."

Ichinose pushed his glasses up. "No, I'm not quite finished, Seto. I still have yet to tell you the most important thing."

Seto stopped in his tracks and turned to face the doctor. He narrowed his blue eyes at him. "Then spit it out. I don't have all day."

Ichinose leaned forward on his chair and cupped his hands. "When I saw you bring Kisara in, I couldn't help but remember this one thing she told me many years before."

"And that would be…?"

"I'm getting to that, hold your horses, boy!" Ichinose joked. "Now, what was it…" As the doctor continued to ponder, Seto was slowly losing his patience. When he was about to walk out on the doctor, he stopped again after the doctor found the words he wanted.

"Ah, yes. I remember a time when Kisara told me about a dream she had. If I remember correctly, this was what she told me word for word," he pushed his glasses up again and continued. "_'I had a dream about this brown-haired boy with blue eyes, who saved me from a bunch of bandits in a giant desert,'_" Ichinose took notice of Seto's widening eyes before continuing."_'When I woke up, I thought to myself that this boy could possibly be the prince that I've been waiting for that's going to come and rescue me.'_"

Ichinose rubbed his chin and shot a curious glance at Seto. "Her description of the boy matches you, Seto. From the moment I met you I instantly remembered that one time when she told me about that dream. I'm curious as what your relation to Kisara is, boy. Do you have any ideas?"

Seto was now lost for words. He thought it over, remembering the dream he had last night and was now matching it up with what the doctor had just said. Should he tell him that he had a similar dream? No, that would be nonsense. The doctor would look at him like he's crazy. He straightened himself up in a dignified manner and regained his composure.

"No, I myself haven't the slightest clue."

The doctor nodded at his answer. He got up and planted a hand on Seto's shoulder. "I understand if you think this is some kind of spooky and weird thing. I myself find it hard to believe. But lately, a lot of supernatural things have been happening around this city, ever since that ridiculous Duel Monsters tournament was over. It almost makes the unbelievable believable, right?"

Seto gave him a stiff nod in agreement and Ichinose removed his hand. "Before you leave, I have but one request."

"What?"

"You remember how I told you that I suspect Kisara's mother to be the leading suspect of the attempted murder?"

Seto remembered. "Yes. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to help me find evidence that she tried to kill Kisara," Ichinose replied. "I want her to be brought to court if she is proven to be the one who did it. I already know that the woman is mentally unstable, but that doesn't mean that she can use that as an excuse to do whatever she wants on Kisara. Please, Seto. I know you'd rather not associate your time for an old man like me, but as a doctor and her previous guardian, I beg of you. Please help me."

Seto gave him a look that lacked any interest before he turned his head away from the doctor and twisted the doorknob to open the door. "I'll think about it."

The doctor smiled. "Seto, I thank you. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you. Please come by and visit Kisara again when you have the time. I think she appreciates it that you do."

Seto gave him another nod and excused himself. He rode the elevator back to the main lobby and into the pouring rain, where his little brother and driver waited at the parking lot. As soon as he came inside, his little brother jumped on him, wanting to know what he was doing earlier.

"Nothing, Mokuba," he replied as he booted up his laptop. "Just had an adult conversation with a doctor is all. Wes, take us back to the mansion."

"Yes, sir." Wes replied and did as commanded.

Mokuba knew that his brother is refusing to say more. He dropped the subject and sat back down on the car seat. He pulled out his Nintendo DS and began playing a game.

Unbeknownst to him, Seto was reflecting upon what the doctor had said earlier. The doctor may think Seto was a heartless man, but he was proven wrong when Seto told his tale of his own personal experiences. However, what interested him more though, was the dream that the doctor told him that Kisara supposedly had. It matched exactly with the one he had before and it seemed to him to be more than just a mere coincidence. The more he thought about it, and as much as he hated admitting it after coming to a realization, he knew that that he had to see _him_ for some answers to this predicament. The supernatural things are like having bad dandruff that always comes back to him after he brushes it off again and again. He knew that sooner or later, it'll always lead to _him_ as it always has been.

When they were nearly back at the Kaiba mansion, Mokuba finally realized something after being preoccupied all this time with his game.

"Uh, big brother?"

"What?"

"I think I left my umbrella back at the hospital."

---

**A/N:** Annnnnd a little comic relief just for the heck of it. I'm a roll now. Next chapter will be released in about this week or later, depending how bad my school work is. Until next time.


	4. The Spirit's Assistance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the awesome series that is called Yu-Gi-Oh!

---

In a game shop not too far away from the Kaiba Corporation, a young multi-colored haired boy was busy dusting off lint from his denim jacket. After which, he brushed his yellow bangs out of this eyes and looked at his large mirror to see if anything else was out of place. An older form of him appeared in a spirit form, witnessing this strange yet amusing behavior. Raising an eyebrow, he figured he might as well ask.

"_Yugi, aren't you stressing yourself over this a bit much? It's only Kaiba for Ra's sakes."_

Yugi looked into his mirror for the hundredth time, straightening out his hair. "I know that," he spoke to the spirit that only he could see. After another moment of dilly dangling, he plopped himself on his bed and stared up through his ceiling.

"_Then why the excitement?"_ The spirit questioned again, floating around his vessel.

"Nothing, Yami," Yugi sighed and got up to face him. "To be honest, I'm a little nervous."

"_Nervous about Kaiba? You must be joking,"_ Yami chuckled in a slight sarcastic tone. Yugi only returned the chuckle before idly scratching his cheek.

"I suppose nervous isn't the right word. But I do feel a little uncomfortable at the thought of having Kaiba over at the Game Shop again. The last time he was, well, you know what happened."

Yami chuckled again. _"Ah, Yugi. Don't worry too much about that. I'm sure the last thing he wants to do is kidnap your grandfather and hold him for ransom unless we duel with him. He's a mature young man, I'm sure he's smart enough not to think of that as an option. Besides, your grandpa is out of the shop for today."_

A sigh escaped Yugi's lips before he collapsed onto his bed again. "I know, I'm just curious as to why Kaiba is planning on dropping us a visit is all."

Yugi thought back to the moment when he woke up in the morning. He had received a phone call from none other than Seto Kaiba himself. His brain wasn't functioning correctly as it should when he listened to Kaiba make about his business-like talk. He was still tired, as it was still very early in the morning, but even his half-tired status didn't prevent him from listening to the next thing out of Kaiba's mouth.

"_I'm in a bit of a hurry, so I'll just make this brief," _he heard him announce. _"I want to speak to your other half about an important matter. I'd love to fill you in on the details, but I'd rather tell it to you in person. I'll be there in 20 minutes."_

With his declaration, he hung up on him. The young boy stood frozen with the phone in his hand, replaying what had just happened in his brain. "H-He's coming." He stammered to himself, dropping the phone in the process. "I-In 20 minutes. Here. To speak to… Y-Yami?"

After another moment of letting the information process through his brain, he ran straight up to his room and into his bathroom to do his necessities before digging through his closet. He threw on the cleanest clothes he could find and then tried his best to comb through his bed hair. With 5 minutes to spare, he decided to straighten out his composure and ended up as he did now, lying on his bed contemplating.

"Kaiba did sound serious over the phone," Yugi mused again. "And what's even stranger is that fact that he wanted to speak to _you_ personally. I think something must've come up."

Yami reflected upon his partner's words before giving him a brief nod. _"I cannot argue with you there. I also found it strange that he would come to me of all people."_

"I know what you mean," Yugi spoke and checked the clock on the wall.

"Well, he should be here in another minute. Let's go head downstairs in the meantime."

Yami agreed. Yugi got up from the sanctity of his bed to make his way downstairs. He walked into the shop and as if right on cue, he heard the jingle of the shop's door bell. He looked up and saw a tall young, brown-haired blue-eyed man with a suitcase step into the shop, with that all too familiar hard look plastered onto his face.

Yugi blinked and smiled nervously. "Um, welcome?"

Seto narrowed his eyes at the young lad and looked around the shop. "Skip the formalities, I'm not here to have a chat with _you_. Where's your other half?"

Yugi gave an irritated fake smile. "Right, will do." He held his Millennium Puzzle tenderly in his hands and nodded to it._ "Okay, it's time for you to take over."_

"_Alright,"_ Yami answered. In a burst of light, the two soul's switched places and Yami had taken over. Seto did not react in anyway to the strange event since he was well too used to this sort of thing. He did take notice at Yugi's sudden change in height and slightly altered hairstyle, so using those as a sign that the other half has appeared, he got down to business.

"Finally," he grunted. "I was wondering when you were going to show yourself."

Yami gave him a smirk and moved to the side. "Pardon my late intrusion, then. Now if you don't mind, please come to the living room and share with me your business there."

Seto straightened himself up and followed Yami into the living room of the Motou's residence. Yami offered him a seat and Seto seated himself on the old sofa. Yami sat on the chair adjacent to the sofa and folded his arms.

"Well," Yami stated in a serious tone. "What do you want with me?"

Seto narrowed his eyes at Yami for the tone he made, but brushed it off. He himself leaned against his seat and crossed his legs. "I'll get right to it then."

Seto struggled for the right words, and as far as Yami can tell, the young CEO was definitely not at all happy being here. A mixture of disgust, irritation, and annoyance was present in his body language. The spirit was patient, seeing as if he rushed him he'd get into a bit of an argument.

After a brief moment of waiting for Seto to pick his words, he finally spoke. "As much as it _disgusts_ me to think that I have to resort to this, I don't exactly have a choice. The point of this meeting is this." Yami waited for his answer and slowly nodded for him to continue. Seto let out a deep and rough sigh before muttering it out. "I… need your help."

Yami's eyebrows instantly shot up. Did he just hear that right?

"I beg your pardon?" He knew he just couldn't pass this up.

Seto's cheeks turned a few shades of an angry red. "I won't repeat myself. You heard me clearly."

Yami, disappointed that he didn't get to hear _the_ great and powerful Seto Kaiba confess his need for assistance a second time, brought about his serious face. "I suspected much. But what of? What do you want me to do?"

In response, Seto pulled out his suitcase from the floor and dug through its contents. He pulled out a packet of papers that were held together with a paperclip and threw it on the table in front of him for Yami to look at.

Picking up the stack of papers, Yami skimmed through the contents before stopping at a photo of a pale blue haired girl. Cocking an eyebrow, he glanced over to Kaiba. "What's this about?"

Seto set aside his suitcase and leaned back on the sofa with folded arms. "Her name is Kisara. I met her a few days ago regarding a traffic accident and took her to the hospital. That shouldn't be too much of a weird mishap for you to fathom, but after coming into contact with her I've been having strange dreams lately."

"Dreams?" Yami was interested now.

"Yes, dreams," Seto repeated. "For two nights straight, I had a dream about myself as a peasant boy from Egypt rescuing a foreign girl from bandits, only to come home to find my so-called village being burned down by the same bandits. When one of them was about to kill me off, a Blue Eyes appeared out of the blue to kill them off. And every time in the end, all I could see was a bright light right before waking up."

Yami listened intently to Seto and had his hand to his chin. "I see. That _is_ a strange dream."

"That's not even end of it," Seto scoffed, and Yami could see that he was scowling. "On my brother's request, we went to the hospital to see the girl. Her doctor pulled me in and explained to who she was and what her story was. I wasn't completely interested in listening to her life story, but what the doctor said afterwards definitely caught my attention."

"And that would be?"

Seto unfolded his arms and turned his attention to Yami. "He told me that the girl, Kisara, had a similar, if not the _exact_, dream as I did."

Yami was silent for a while as he was drinking in his words. Seto, having finished a part of his story, became impatient and decided to continue without letting Yami give his own insights. "The point is, I find this all too strange to be a coincidence. That girl looks _exactly_ the same as the one in my dream. Her doctor explained to me that in her dreams she saw a kid that matched my own physical appearance. _And_, to top it all off, the dreams that I've been having took place in _Egypt_. That alone should be enough of a reason for me to realize that only you can possibly have the answers to this ridiculous dilemma of mine."

Having thought about it a little bit more; Yami came to the conclusion that Kaiba was indeed right. Whenever the subject of _Egypt_ crossed his path, he knew that no one, other than him, can pinpoint the answers related to it. He got out of his seat and began pacing around.

"I cannot argue with you there. This is indeed strange," he murmured more to himself than to Seto. Yugi's spirit decided to join in on the fun.

"_Sounds like a tough case,"_ he joked to the spirit.

"_It is. I am really intrigued by this."_

"_I'm kind of curious too," _Yugi admitted. _"Do you have any ideas as to why Kaiba has these 'dreams'?"_

"_I do."_

Yami stopped his pacing and turned to face Seto. "I believe I have a reasonable answer to your story."

Seto listened. "As much as this sounds utterly ridiculous to you, I still want you to believe every word I'm saying. In other words, I would like you to consider them before you jump to any conclusions, alright?"

"Just spit it out already," Seto replied with a hint of impatience in his voice. "It's not like I have any other choice."

Yami nodded and took a seat on the arm of the long couch. "Kaiba, I believe the dreams you are having are actually visions from the past."

Seto couldn't help let a rough laughter escape from his mouth at the spirit's idea, as Yami had expected much. "Visions? Is that what they are?"

"Let me finish," Yami continued, ignoring his burst of laughter earlier. "As you already know, or choose not to, I am an ancient Egyptian spirit that resides in the Millennium Puzzle. I may not know much, but I do know that I was a Pharaoh of Egypt at some point three thousand years ago. And if I can remember correctly of what Ishizu said, at that same time, you were there as well, as my right hand man."

Seto's amused smile faded from his lips and irritation soon replaced it. "I remember what that woman said," he scoffed. "It all sounds like just a bunch of nonsense to me."

"Everything sounds like nonsense to you," Yami chided. "I find it unbelievable that after all this time you still find this to be gibberish!"

Seto made no note of that and didn't say anything. Ignoring the arrogant man's attitude, Yami continued. "Kaiba, you cannot avoid what is fact. You are the reincarnation of Priest Seto, my old best friend. And if that were the case, then what you are experiencing are visions of Seto's past life."

With that said, Seto began contemplating his words. Sure, it was a bunch of nonsense to hear that he could possibly be the reincarnation of a priest that had the same name as he did, but when it comes to Yugi, anything seems possible. He thought about Kisara again, of how her dreams were in such a close link with his and after another point of hearing a sudden roar of a Blue Eyes erupting in his hearing range, he finally gave in to the so-called "nonsense."

"Fine," Seto grumbled. "I'll believe your 'theory' that I'm the reincarnate of your former best friend, for now. The only concern I have is that girl Kisara and her relation with me. Every time I think about her or see her, I hear a Blue Eyes. I expected that by coming here and taking to you would help me find the answers."

Yami continued pondering and this time Seto was waiting patiently for his answer. Seeing his other half struggle for ideas, Yugi decided to think with Yami. Suddenly a light bulb popped up. _"Hey Yami, I've got an idea."_

Yami looked to his partner's spirit. _"You do? Excellent, what do you have in mind?"_

The two engaged in a spirit to spirit talk, and after a bit of debating and one-sided agreements, Yami and Yugi finally decided to share their plan to Seto.

"We have an idea," Yami announced. Seto looked up to see Yami lightly touching his forehead with a finger. "These visions only appear while you dream or whenever you and Kisara are in contact. Since we can't have her over now, we only have one option. If I can put you under a trance by using the Puzzle and force you to go into you to go into a deep sleep, then maybe we can see more of the visions and to find out about Kisara's relationship with you. Are you up for that?"

Seto was skeptical at first at the idea of being hypnotized into a forced sleep in order to let the spirit read his subconscious. After weighing out the possibilities, the pros and the cons, Seto replied with a grunt; a sign that he meant he'll do it. There weren't any other choices that he could pick out anyway. It still sounded like complete nonsense to him, but this was the only thing he could do at this time now.

Yami nodded to him and grinned. "Excellent. Shall we begin?"

Seto scoffed at the spirit for his optimism. His mouth twitched to a rough smirk. "So what do you want me to do? Close my eyes? Count sheep? Say ohm?"

"No," Yami answered flatly. "You just need to sit still."

Seto opened his mouth in order to ask what he meant by that but couldn't when he saw a golden eye shine brilliantly on Yami's forehead. The spirit raised his hand and, feeling as though time has slowed just at this moment, Seto watched as Yami's palm was silently placed it over his wide open blue eyes.

---

**A/N:** I apologize for the incredibly late update. I've been pretty busy with school and family-related issues so I could only squeeze in a few minutes worth of time in order to write this chapter bit by bit. Sorry for the lack of action, but this was all I could do for this chapter. The next one is in progress and won't be updated until probably by the end of this month or the first week of March. I'm not sure. Anyway, that's my update for this story and hope you guys can understand the situation I'm in right now ;-;


	5. Into the Spirit World

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the awesome series that is called Yu-Gi-Oh!

---

"_All you have to do is sit still."_

That was the only thing Seto remembered. The only thing he could even trace back to before he was thrown into a deep darkness. And a bright light, oh no, he could've forget about that. It was silent all around him. All he could hear was the hushed exhales and inhales of his own breathing. He let his body take in its surroundings.

There was nothing. Absolutely nothing was in contact with his body, except the feel of his clothes. He felt nothing solid on his feet, on his back, on his hands, nothing. He couldn't even see what the hell was going on, it was just darkness.

Oh, wait, that was because his eyes were closed, silly him.

Slowly, and cautiously, he opened his eyes and a new light rushed in. When at last his vision was now fully functional, the first thing he realized was that it was bright; the sky was blue with barely any clouds, he was in a desert and that he was transparent. He was literally translucent, and he could see the desert sand right through his hand.

"It's just like last time…" He murmured to himself, remembering how Ishizu brought him into this fantasy world in a similar way before. He realized that he had become a spirit again. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed. The second thing he saw was that he was standing right behind a large mob in the middle of a village. An _angry_ mob to be more precise.

"Leave our village, foreigner!" He heard someone shout.

"What in the world are you? A runaway slave? Go back to your master, foreigner!"

Intrigued at the uproar, and brushing aside the fact that he was a spirit, Seto went to the mob. Utilizing the advantages of being nothing but a bodiless soul, he passed through the people with ease, until he finally made his way into the open space that the mob surrounded itself in.

What he saw surprised him. There was a pale-skinned white haired girl in rags in that open space, and she was being pelted with rocks. Hell, that didn't even cover it. This girl, this familiar girl, she looked _just_ like…

"Kisara…"

Bingo. That was it. She looked _exactly_ like Kisara. And if her name was Kisara too, then things just couldn't get any weirder than that. Despite his new found discovery, he realized that the girl wasn't even moving. She just laid there as the rocks continued raining down on her. He felt a rock rush through him and he turned around to see who the rock's owner was. All he saw was a bunch of angry villagers, lot of them. They were jeering, sneering, yelling, shouting, and throwing death threats at the poor girl. These tanned, angry Egyptians were showing their wrath. Over what? A girl who was different from them? What a nice welcome, Seto thought sarcastically.

He returned his attention to the poor girl. He watched her pitifully, though his face didn't portray the feeling. To his surprise, the Kisara look-alike raised her head up with the little strength she had. She looked in front of her, at Seto; he was sure her gaze was directed right at him. When they locked eyes, all of the jeering, all of the shouting, all of the cursing from the mob was muted. All he could hear was her.

"_Help me…"_

The feeling of shock suddenly entered his system. He could feel the fifty or more questions welling up inside when she said those words. Could she see him? Could she be the _only_ one who could see him? Was that why she was pleading to him for help? He opened his mouth in response but a booming voice that commanded silence came out instead. In fact, the booming voice sounded just like him.

He heard the sound of feet crunching the dirt and turned around. The crowd created a new opening for the newcomer, and sure enough he was face to face with the one whose voice silenced the crowd. Seto couldn't help but feel his jaw drop.

There stood a man. He was the exact mirror image of Seto himself, but he had bronzed skin and he donned ancient Egyptian clothing that signified royalty and power. He carried with him the Millennium Rod and the gold cobra that resided on his doppelganger's cap bared its fangs at him. The expression on his face was a well-known memory to Seto.

The young CEO felt tongue tied as he continued staring ahead of him.

The doppelganger glared at everyone in the scene with ice cold blue eyes. "What is the meaning of this gathering? I demand to know the reason!"

The villagers made no response, and that annoyed him. The doppelganger's attention was later directed at the poor girl lying limp in the middle of the scene. Immediately, a look of concern took over and he made his way to the girl, passing through Seto in the process. He knelt beside the girl and gently held her in his arms. Seto watched as his look-alike's eyes express surprise before hearing him order his guards to take the girl to the palace.

"Of course, Priest Seto," the guards obeyed and took the girl away.

The doppelganger, who turned out to be ironically named Priest Seto, ordered the guards to be as gentle as possible when handling her. With that taken care of, he sent glares at the villagers again which quickly sent them away with their usual business. The Priest folded his arms and watched the girl being carried off into the palace up ahead, a feeling of reminisce soon enveloped him.

"It couldn't be her," Seto heard the priest whisper to himself. "It couldn't be the same girl I met all those years ago."

Suddenly, everything stopped. The current scene was suddenly shrouded in pitch darkness, as it did before. Seto soon felt himself falling as soon as the ground he stood on was erased. Then everything went black.

---

Kisara awoke from her sleep. Her eyes darted around to take in the surroundings, and sure enough she realized that she was still at the hospital. She brought a palm to her head and gently pushed her long hair out of her face.

"What a dream," she whispered to herself and pushed the sheets off of her body. Slowly, she got out of bed and her feet came into contact with the cold tiled floor. Her legs shook for a moment when she stood but quickly recovered. Her body felt sore all over, and she was reminded that not that long ago she had suffered a minor traffic accident. Laughing awkwardly to herself, she took small steps to the window and opened the blinds.

The sky seemed a little gloomy and gray to her. The rain clouds still have not left, and it looked to her that the sun wouldn't be making its reappearance any where in the near future. Kisara sighed to herself as her breath fogged up the glass. Drops of water quickly followed after her sigh and soon the rain splashed itself against the window of her hospital room.

"Ah, the sleepyhead is finally awake."

Kisara turned around and saw Dr. Ichinose enter the room with a warm smile on his face. Kisara smiled back.

"Haha, yes, I'm awake now," Kisara giggled. "Good morning to you, doctor."

Dr. Ichinose returned the greeting and watched Kisara sit herself back on her bed. "Is it another medical examination?" she questioned, a hint of discontent was present in her speech.

Ichinose nodded. "I see you know what the drill is."

Kisara allowed the doctor listen to her breathing and her heart with his stethoscope. He measured her blood pressure and took a blood sample. He checked her nutrition chart and was pleased to see that she was taking in the right nutrients. And, at last, he took the bandages off and examined the previously covered areas.

"Your wounds and bruising are healing at a remarkable rate," he beamed. "You should be better in matter of another few days."

"That's good," Kisara chirped. Her bruises have quickly faded to yellow marks, and her cuts were also disappearing from her skin. When she thought the check-up was over, she pulled away, but she still felt the doctor's old wrinkle hands take a firm, but gentle hold on Kisara's thin hands. She looked up to see the old man's sad face. He pursed his lips and looked back to her with worried eyes, which caused her to look away.

"Kisara," he said softly. She looked down to her feet.

"Yes?"

Ichinose took a seat on a spare chair and made sure she made eye contact with him. "Kisara," he said again, with a little more force this time. "Kisara, I want you to answer a question for me."

Kisara slowly nodded to him to show that she was listening. Ichinose lightly squeezed her hand.

"I want to know," he began; the concern and urge to know was obvious in this tone, "how did you get these injuries?"

Kisara's hand tightened under his hold, and he took notice of that. She didn't answer right away and she forced a smile to her face before giving her reply.

"It was an accident."

The doctor didn't accept that. His brows furrowed in more with suspicion. "Did your… mother… do this?"

Kisara's smile faded. "No," became her immediate reply.

Ichinose closed his eyes in disbelief. "Please, tell me the truth."

Kisara shook her head like a child in response. "Honest. It was my fault. I just wasn't looking, is all."

"Kisara– "

"I'm honestly telling the truth, doctor!" Kisara argued. She covered her mouth immediately after at her sudden outburst and held her head low. "I'm sorry for my rudeness."

Ichinose heaved a sigh of defeat and let go of her hands. He stood up and petted the girl on the head heartwarmingly. "No, it's fine. I'm sorry for asking."

He felt her head move up and down from under his palm before he pulled his hand back. "Alright, examination is over. I'll come back in a bit to check up on you to see how you're doing. Now, if you excuse me…"

Ichinose made his way to the door to take his leave until Kisara called for him to stop. He turned around to face the girl, who had a light blush in her cheeks. He waited for her to talk.

"I-I had a weird dream again," he heard her confess.

The doctor merely blinked, as though he was already used to this sort of thing… which of course he was. He chuckled at her. "Oh? What was it this time?"

Kisara played around with a bit of her hair with thought. "I was… being bullied by angry villagers for some unknown reason. But then… I saw a tall young man make his way towards me. When I saw him, he looked at me with no expression to his face… but I could tell he was concerned, maybe even worried about me... But after that, it became dark and I couldn't see what happened next. But I did remember that another man, who looked just like him, took me to his arms," she mimicked the arm gesture to go with her story, "holding me tightly, and telling his guards to take me to his palace. After that, I woke up and here I am."

Ichinose's face contorted with curiosity. "Did they… Look like _him_?"

The girl's head moved up and down in response before she lowered it. She held on to her newly recovered arm and tightened the hold. "Yes. They both looked just like _him_."

She expected a sort of weird reaction from the doctor, but seeing how the doctor is probably used to this kind of thing already, he merely chuckled at her. "I see," she heard him chortle. "It's weird, huh? I don't know why, but out of all people in the world, it seems that you two were meant to see each other. Call it a weird coincidence, honey, but I think the both of you have an ancient history together in, say, your past life. Ever saw it like that?"

A light pink stain formed on her cheeks. "N-no, I never did."

He presented her his usual smile before exhaling a mess of trapped tiredness. "Alright, I really have to go, honey. I got a lot of other patients to check up on. I'll be back later in the day."

Kisara waved goodbye to the doctor as he made his exit, leaving her behind to herself. She plopped herself back on to her hospital bed and brought an arm over her forehead, gazing up onto the white ceiling and listened to the pitter patter of the rain hitting the glass.

"Past life, huh…" she reiterated the words.

She sat up and stretched her sore arms over her head, a groan escaping her mouth in the process. In doing so, her eyes caught sight of an umbrella resting beside on one of the hospital chairs. Kisara stared at it, curious at how it ended up here. She got up from the bed and made her way towards the thing. She picked it up by its smooth wooden crook handle and examined it.

She let her fingers touch the dark plaid nylon fabric until she came across a sewn imprint of the all too proverbial initials of a certain company on a tag that was attached to its secure strap. She traced the carefully threaded letters with delicately and inspected it.

"_KC,_" she murmured to herself.

_KaibaCrop_…

---

Yami eyes caught the sight of Seto stirring in slumped form. His face twitched with curiosity when he saw the young man make facial movements in his unconscious state. Yugi soon joined him in the observation.

"_What's going on?"_ Yugi asked curiously.

"Hm," his other self hummed. "It looks like he's currently in the darker realms of his mind as the memories of his past self are unfolding at a fast rate. Judging from that, I think he might find the answer to his question soon enough."

Closing his eyes, Yami widened the palm that served as a link between him and Seto and the puzzle shone even brighter than before, enveloping him and Seto in the process.

---

Seto awoke from the darkness like before. He found himself lying down on the floor of a hallway and he heard chattering. He picked himself up from the ground, brushed away the dust his clothes might've collected and looked around the area. Instantly, his eyes caught hold of his doppelganger, who appeared to him with a missing blue cap and Millennium Rod, making him look like the exact image of Seto himself, discussing something with a short old man, who greatly resembled Yugi's grandfather.

"I'm surprised you brought a person to the palace, a foreigner no less," he heard the man huff.

"She doesn't seem to pose any threat to us," Priest Seto merely stated. "Besides, I just felt the need to take her in before the villagers could do any more damage to her. It's just a sense of justice, is all."

A loud husky laugh erupted from the old man's mouth, earning him a raised eyebrow from both of the Setos. The old man patted Priest Seto on the arm (the only highest place he could reach since he was a bit vertically challenged) and beamed at him.

"Alright, I'll take that as a fair answer, then. Do as you wish with the girl, I shall leave you be then."

The old man left the Priest, and unnoticeably Seto, standing alone in the hallway. When at last the old man had disappeared, Priest Seto heaved a sigh and entered a doorway through the curtain. Interested in what the doorway may contain, Seto followed the priest.

He came into a plain bedroom with a large hole across the room to serve as a window. To his left, he saw a small bed and a person occupying it. And not just any person: it was the girl who looked just like Kisara. She was resting peacefully in this plain room, obviously exhausted to the bone after taking such a harsh beating from the villagers. The next person he saw was his Priest counterpart kneeling beside the resting girl. He watched the priest brush aside her hair with his hand, studying her face with the utmost scrutiny.

"It couldn't be," he heard the Priest muse to himself, feeling the all too familiarity with the words. "You can't be the same girl that I saved years ago."

He heard the priest heave another great sigh before standing up. "Destiny must've wanted us to meet again if that were the case."

Seto rolled his eyes. Oh great, just another one of those "destiny must be fate" crap again. As if he hadn't heard _that_ enough already.

The priest was about to take his leave after another brief look at the girl, but was stopped when he heard the girl speak. He turned to her and was greeted with a set of tired eyes gazing up at him.

"You're awake," the priest greeted. "How are you feeling?"

The girl returned the smile. "A bit tired, but fine, thank you," she said in a hushed murmur. She sounded all too alike with the real Kisara.

"I see," the priest replied. "You should continue with your rest, then. I'll send a servant in with food and water when you're fully awake. I shall take my leave now."

The priest headed for the doorway, only to be stopped again when she whispered, "Wait." He turned to face the girl once more.

"Yes?"

The girl slowly rose from the bed, with Priest Seto rushing to her side in aid.

"You're tired and injured. You shouldn't be forcing yourself," he told her, but she only lightly brushed off his concern.

"I'm fine," she lied and combed aside the hair on her face with her bruised hand. "I just wanted to ask you a question."

"If that's the case, then by all means," he said politely. "Ask me anything."

She nodded. The priest took a seat beside her on the hard bed in order to be on the same height level as she. She soon surprised him by placing her pale white hand over his rough tanned one, lightly squeezing it. "Well, this may be a strange question… but…"

The priest was patient. As he waited for the girl to collect her words, he shifted his hand until their palms touched and wrapped his fingers over hers, as his own way of saying, "What is it?"

She returned the gesture and looked him straight in the eyes, certain that she's found the words she was looking for. "Do you… remember what happened… seven years ago?"

"Seven… years ago…?"

She nodded. "Yes, seven years ago. Do you remember what had happened on the day you left your village that one night? When you came across a group of bandits in the middle of the desert…?"

The priest's eyes went wide with shock, as well as did Seto's. Flashbacks went through his mind. How did she know? What does this girl know? It couldn't be that…?

"It can't be…" the priest murmured, and tightened his hold on her hands. "Then… that means that… you're the girl I saved… all those years ago!"

Kisara began shedding tears of joy from her eyes. "Yes, yes it's me. You remembered me…" she said softly to him, wiping away the water droplets from her eyes. She cupped a hand over his tanned face and gently brushed his cheek with her thumb. "It's been so long since the last time I've seen you. I haven't forgotten you or your kindness after all these years. And now, as though fate has brought us together once more, you've come to save me yet again like last time, Seto."

As though she couldn't hold it anymore, she embraced the young priest and began crying softly into his shoulder. "I've longed to see you again in order to repay you for your kindness," she choked. "I'm so happy right now, Seto, words cannot describe how happy I am! Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

Priest Seto returned the embrace as she continued to sob into his clothes. After a moment more, he pulled her away and gave her a kindhearted look. "I'm happy to see you again after all these years as well. All this time, I've been wondering who the girl that I had rescued many years ago was. I've always kept referring to you as the 'mysterious foreigner.' Ah," Priest Seto slapped a hand to his forehead and laughed. "How foolish of me, I still have not even learned your identity. Please, tell me, old friend, what is your name?"

The girl shared a giggle with him after wiping away more of the tears and beamed at him. When she spoke, the name she addressed herself as was all too memorable and obvious the moment Seto heard it.

"Kisara. My name is Kisara."

That was when things began shifting for Seto again. All of the memories that his past self held were now rushing through his mind like a fast-forwarded movie.

He saw them in the palace grounds, at the gardens, under the stars… laughing together, talking together, eating together... holding hands… The short happy moments of them together were mixed with the tragic ones. He saw them in an underground prison chamber, to them trying to make their escape from Priest Seto's demonized father, and ultimately to Kisara's death and the sealing of the Blue Eyes White Dragon that was in her body this whole time…

Seto Kaiba saw everything. And he got what he wanted in the process. As a final scene in the playback of the memories, he watched his other self spend his last moments with the dying girl in his arms.

"Seto…," he heard her whisper to the Priests' ear. "Seto… its unfortunate isn't it? After so long I was able to meet you again. Looks like fate wanted to keep us apart once more..." She reached to the pain stricken man and gently placed her cold fingers on the side of his face.

"Seto, I have but one request. Will you hear it?"

The priest grasped her limp hand and pressed it firmly against his face. Tears dropped on to her face when he nodded reassuringly to her. "Yes, of course, Kisara. Anything you so desire, I will gladly hear it."

She forced a smile on her face, as best as she could and looked up at him, wiping a lone tear from one of his eyes. "Dear Seto, please fulfill my one request," he held on her cold hand as she spoke. "Please see to it that you and I shall meet in the next life. It doesn't matter how long it will be from now or then, but just promise me that we shall meet and hope that unfortunate events do not befall upon us in the next life. Let destiny grant us permission to bring us together for all eternity. May the beast that resided in me also follow us in the next life and may it be the symbol of our fate that will guide us both and allow us to meet together another time once more."

Priest Seto brought her cold knuckles to his lips and lightly kissed them. "Of course, I will do all I can to ensure that we will meet again in the next life. I will pray every day to the Gods even after I enter the afterlife just to have your wish granted."

Kisara smiled weakly as a tear slid from her cheek. "And perhaps, the next time we do," she whispered, barely audible anymore, "fate would not have to force us to depart again like before in such sorrow…" Her hand slipped away from his grasp and fell to the stone ground. Her eyes were still moist and her peaceful appearance had not left her face when she lived out her final moments…

As the final scene played out, the world had become dark again. Darkness cloaked itself around Seto and soon all he saw was the pitch blackness he had first come across since the very beginning.

---

Yami's eyes snapped opened and he withdrew his hand when the CEO began waking up from his trance. The puzzle ceased its shining shortly after Yami's withdrawal. The spirit took a seat on the arm chair of the sofa and faced a stirring Seto with folded arms.

"Well? Do you get the answers that you were looking for?"

Seto shook his head a few times to get the dizzy feeling out of his system, and rubbed his tired face into his hand.

"I saw it," Yami heard him murmur. "I saw everything. _Everything_." Seto pulled his hand away and looked at the photo of Kisara attached to the thick packet of paper in front of him. He scoffed at the words that came out of his mouth. "Destiny, huh?"

Yami made no comment to that. He merely watched the young man reach for the papers as he picked himself up from his seat and shoved it back into his suitcase.

"Alright, I got what I needed," Seto stated, returning to his usual self. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll be going now."

The spirit went with him to see him off, as they exchanged no farewells. As Seto made his way into his limo in the rain, Yami halted him to stop with a warning.

"Kaiba, remember that all these things you've witnessed were from your past life. There's no use in denying them. These supernatural things are to follow you for all eternity. In fact, in another hundreds, even thousands, of years from now, we will be reborn into this endless cycle of rebirth and experience the same things over and over again."

Seto merely huffed at him as he entered his limo. "Whatever, Yugi."

As the door closed, his driver quickly got to the front and glanced to the young CEO with his rear view mirror. "Where to, Mr. Kaiba, sir?"

"The mansion," Kaiba stated. "Step on it."

"Right away," the driver answered and floored it.

Seto looked over through the rear window and watched as Yami drifted further and further away until he was only a speck of pink and yellow. The young CEO directed his attention up front again with an irritated scowl.

"Destiny, huh…" he repeated the word to himself quietly.

He took out his deck and drew the top most card, revealing it to be the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He recalled his experience with the past life, at how he was warped into ancient Egypt again, how he met his former past self (and how much he and the dark counterpart resembled each other, personality and physical appearance wise…), how he had met Kisara's past self and, most of all, how it all came to be that the two would meet once more. All because his past self promised to the damn girl that he would do all he can to ensure her request. The young CEO glared at his Blue Eyes and scoffed at it.

"Destiny… What a bunch of crap."

The young CEO leaned back with his eyes closed, enjoying his ride back home and the pitter patter of the rain hitting against the car, until he heard the dreaded roar of the Blue Eyes again. He jerked up from his seat and looked around before setting his eyes on his card.

_Wha-?_

"Sir," he heard his driver say. "It seems we have a visitor at the main gate. What should we do?"

Seto looked over the front passenger seat and through the windshield where he saw a figure with an umbrella covering their head from the heavy rain standing in front of the gates that protected his illustrious mansion. In their arm hung another umbrella, a familiar plaid printed stick of nylon cloth that greatly resembled the missing umbrella Mokuba forgot about since yesterday.

The figure turned around at the sound of the limo driving up towards them. Seto watched as the person slowly turned. He confirmed that the individual was female a she wore nothing but a long shirt, jeans, and sneakers. The color of her hair flashed from behind the umbrella and Seto's eyes instantly shot wide open.

_You can't be serious…_

He stared back down to his Blue Eyes and his hand that held it shook. He looked back up to confirm that his eyes weren't just playing tricks on him, and sure enough, whatever he saw was definitely not an illusion. He swallowed down a lump in his throat and stared gaping at his visitor.

_Kisara…_

"Sir?" His driver asked again, looking at him weirdly. "Your orders?"

For a moment, Seto was now completely lost for words.

---

**A/N:** Wah, I had plenty of free time this week so I did a lot of re-editing for this chapter. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed it and good day to you all~ Next chapter should pop up sometime around March, depending on school work.


	6. Visitor

**A/N:** Japanese version over dub version. Srsly. Dub is just major lulz 83

And oh yes, from now on I'm typing Kaiba's last name. I'm just not used to using Seto :|

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the awesome series that is called Yu-Gi-Oh!

---

It must be his imagination. It _must_ be.

Seto Kaiba rubbed his eyes repeatedly until he was sure his eyeballs would pop out. He looked out through the windshield again, only to see that his eyesight wasn't playing tricks on him: Kisara _was_ and _is_ standing patiently at the front gate in the rain. He continued staring blankly through the windshield until Kisara turned around to see his car parked at the driveway.

Kisara gave the car a closer inspection and saw that Kaiba was in it. Smiling, she inaudibly greeted innocently and cheerily at him.

One swift wave of the hand. Two, three.

Kaiba buried his face into the palm of his hand at the third one and exhaled a trembling breath. "You can't be serious…" he murmured to himself, too dumbfounded to see what was real and what an imagination was. "Can't be…"

She took notice of his body language and lowered her hand, confused, even oddly enough _ashamed_ at whatever she had done to get that sort of response. She looked quizzically at the car. "Kaiba…san?"

"Sir."

Kaiba broke out of his trance at the sound of his driver's voice and felt his shoulder being lightly shaken. "Sir, are you okay?"

He stared dumbly at his driver for a moment before giving a huff in response, regaining his composure. "I'm fine," he answered roughly. "What were you saying earlier?"

His driver relaxed, relieved that his boss was fine. "Right. I was just asking about what we should do about the intruder. Shall I call security to take her away by force or…?"

"No," was the immediate reply. "Actually, let her in. I would like to have a word with her in my office."

His driver nodded, confused at the young CEO's choice of action but made no verbal objection to it. "Yes, sir."

He grabbed a walkie talkie from his pocket and gave orders to security to have the girl taken in the mansion. A statically reply responded right after, and soon two big security guards in suits and umbrellas appeared and guided Kisara through the gate and into the premises of the Kaiba mansion. Minutes later, the front gates swung open and the driver hurriedly made his way through.

Kaiba sat stiffly at the back seat; his arms were folded, his legs were crossed and he had a scowl present on his face. Things were getting much weirder than it should be.

He pulled out his Blue Eyes again from his deck and gave it an interrogating glare. "You are a bothersome thing," he growled deeply to it, low enough so that his driver couldn't hear.

This time, it didn't make a sound, as though the dragon itself was afraid of his unhappy master.

---

Kaiba rushed inside his office the moment he got out of his car and threw a dry towel over his shoulders. Because he was so occupied with his thoughts that he forgot to use an umbrella the moment he got out of his car, so he was partially wet from the rain. Still, that didn't bother him. He began wiping himself dry and pressed his blinking receiver.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, we have the girl in the premises," went his secretary's voice. "We've searched her thoroughly and she doesn't seem to be carrying anything dangerous. Would you like her to come to your office now?"

"Yes," he repeated without the questioning tone. "Send her up. Alone."

"Right away, sir."

Kaiba took a seat on his desk chair and wheeled himself to face the front while he still continued getting the water out of his hair.

_This is convenient,_ he thought to himself. _After having to see my so-called old past, I believe seeing the girl would also confirm a few things here. Question is, does she really experience the same things as I do?_

He was interrupted with three knocks to the door and a small voice. "Um, may I come in?"

"Yes." No further words followed that afterwards.

The door clicked open and Kisara timidly stepped inside. She looked around the room, mouthing a "wow" at the space and interior design, the circular couch surrounding a coffee table set in the middle of the room, the giant glass windowed walls, the large expensive oak desk, but when her eyes were set on Kaiba, her cheeks instantly flushed and she continued her way through.

Kaiba was still busy drying himself off to pay any attention to her pink cheeks as she made her way over to him.

"Find a seat and sit," he said, though it sounded more like an order.

Kisara looked side to side at the chairs in front of her but politely refused. "I'll be okay standing."

Kaiba peeked over at her from the corner of his eye and scoffed. "Suit yourself."

Deep silence followed after he spoke and Kisara watched timidly at the young CEO continue rubbing the water off of him. He stopped for a moment, pulled out his deck from his suit pocket and glanced up at her.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked finally, placing the deck on the desk.

Kisara blinked at him at the sudden, not to mention _abnormal_ question. Who doesn't know him? Of course, she had already learned that he had quite a temper, thanks to her doctor, so she chose her words carefully. "Yes," she responded politely. "You're Mr. Seto Kaiba, president and CEO of Kaiba Corporation."

Kaiba smirked. At least she knew who he was. "I'm glad you know my position in this company as well."

The girl's cheeks instantly reddened at his smirk. "W-well… I'd have to be very stupid not to know who you are, not that I'm saying I am, but well… you know you're a very famous person and anybody and I mean anybody can identify who you are, I mean you practically revolutionized the game of Duel Monsters by creating the holograms needed to…"

"Yeah, I know." He interrupted. Maybe she knew a little too much.

Kisara laughed awkwardly and hid her face with her long bangs in embarrassment. "Ha ha, right. Of course."

She felt the young CEO eyes on her, giving her a blank stare. In reality, though, he was inspecting her, seeing the similarities between the Kisara in the past and the one that's standing right in front of him. He silently huffed to himself.

_There's no mistake. They look the same, act the same…_ He drew a card from the top of his deck, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, no less and gave a quick glance between the card and then to Kisara. _I wonder…_

He got up from his seat and made his way towards her.

Kisara, who was previously too busy fondling with her own thoughts, neglected to notice that there was a larger presence near her now. She looked up to see the young CEO towering over her, blue eyes staring down on to her.

She gasped and took a stiff step backwards. "Um, uh, eh? Um, Kaiba… san?"

He made no response, but instead stepped forward. She took a step back. He took a step forward again. She took a step back. Forward, back. This made her feel uneasy. Kisara was feeling quite uncomfortable that this young man was just staring at her instead of giving her a response. She felt like running away. What did he want? Why doesn't he just say what was on his mind? What if he was going to…?

She took another step backwards and suddenly felt the smoothness of the wall press against her back. She was trapped. Kaiba took another step and towered over her, looking down at her with interested icy blue eyes.

_No…_

She trembled a little with fear; a cold sweat ran down her face. She was staring right in his blue orbs. A drop of water from his hair fell onto her cheeks.

_No…_

She could feel him raise an arm to reach into her face.

_No…_

She shut her eyes tightly and fought back a whimper.

_No…!!_

She opened her eyes when she felt his fingers touch her face. He brushed the drop of water from her face, as well as a bit of her hair to the side. It was gentle, and so familiar, like he's done it many times before…

They both gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, taking in each other's presence until Kaiba realized what he was doing. Sighing, he pulled himself away. She felt the open space again, relieved to be freed yet disappointed that his warm presence had so easily went away. She gripped the item in her hand tightly and watched him shed his jacket, as well as the towel, and threw them into the desk chair behind him.

"First things first," he said, brushing off whatever he did didn't happen. "What were you doing here? At _my_ property?"

Kisara's stomach felt funny at his emphasis. "Ah, well. Um, I found this," she held up the umbrella in her hand, in which Kaiba finally realized that she was holding it this whole time, "in my hospital room and wanted to give it back. Doctor said that I shouldn't have been moving around since I've been healing, but I felt that I must return this to you."

She placed it on his desk and brought her hands behind her back, lacing in behind there.

"It's just an umbrella. I don't even know why you bothered to return it," Kaiba replied with sarcastic amusement.

"I know it's just an umbrella," she said quietly. "But I knew that it belonged to you. I just wanted to return it to you no matter what."

The young CEO made no comment, but instead gazed at her briefly before scoffing. "The umbrella isn't mine anyway. It's my younger brother's."

"Oh," she responded. "Well, more of a reason to return it, then!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the smiling girl. _Oddly cheerful, aren't you?_

He looked at the Blue Eyes in his hand for a brief moment, wondering why the dragon itself wasn't making any reactions between them. Was it all just a stupid of a dream that just happened to play with him? He couldn't tell.

"Ah, what is that in your hand?"

Kaiba looked up and saw Kisara make her way towards him with a curious face. He flipped it over for her to see. "A card of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. I'm sure you know what that is, right?"

"Oh, yes, of course," she nodded once before taking it into deeper examination. "It's your company's mascot, am I correct?"

Kaiba smirked and flipped the card over back to him. "Yes, that and the fact that this card is one of my personal favorites."

"I see. It's also quite familiar to me…"

She stepped in closer to him. "May I have another look?"

Kaiba flipped the card over to her and she examined it once more, resisting the urge to take it from his hands to press her nose into it.

He watched her, intrigued, and wondered, _does she…?_

"Yes, I remember now." She interrupted him. "It appeared in my dreams before."

Jackpot.

"Your dreams?" He asked curiously.

"Yes," she nodded. "I'd have dreams that your dragon would show up and possess me or something, like my body was a vessel for its spirit."

Kaiba listened. He wanted to hear these things. They were exactly what he needed to hear…

"And you might think I sound crazy," she continued, "but often times I'd see some boy or man that looked exactly like you!"

She didn't notice the fact that his eyes widened when she said that, but continued on. "I don't even know the reason why, either. Doctor says that maybe we had some ancient past together or something and that's why we've been bumping into each other and me having those dreams."

She looked up at him, expecting a snort or scoff from the young man for having to listen to her cuckoo story. Instead, he was completely silent. He only stared at her. "Kaiba-san…? Are you, okay?"

He came back into reality and shook his head. He stumbled a bit backward and caught himself by holding on to his desk. He brought his hand over his face and left it at his forehead. "Y-you, too," he mumbled.

Kisara grew worried. "Kaiba-san?"

"You too…" he repeated again, more legibly this time.

She was about to go to him, to provide him any aide or at least discover what was wrong with him. That was until the doors burst open.

They both turned to the newly opened door and there stood Mokuba, his face presenting a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"No way!" He grinned and rushed over to them, later to be followed by two very uncomfortable guards.

"I'm deeply sorry, Mr. Kaiba, sir," one said with his head down. "We were unable to keep him out."

"Pft, whatever!" Mokuba snorted at the guards and grabbed onto Kisara's hand. "Hi, Kisara! I can't believe you're here! I thought you were supposed to stay at the hospital!"

"Well, the thing is, I…"

"Hey! You should totally stay at our place!" He interrupted and beamed at her. "It's still raining pretty hard and I think it might let up until maybe a day or two. Is that okay, big brother?"

Kaiba, who recovered the moment his brother came in, glared at him. "I do not want a stranger inside my mansion."

"But big brother! It's the least we can do after what we did. We can't just let her go back out in the rain!" Mokuba went to his brother, slapped his hands together and begged. "Please?"

And it was the puppy eyes that did the trick. Kaiba scoffed and turned away from him. "Do what you want."

"Yes!" Mokuba cheered. "Come on, Kisara," he grabbed her hand again. "Just stay a night here. Big brother said it was okay! You need your rest! Come on, come on!"

Mokuba continued dragging Kisara out of Kaiba's office, reassuring her that she will find herself comfortable here for the time being. As she gave in to his dragging, she looked over her shoulder to see Kaiba, though his back was facing them instead. She sighed, and later gave in as Mokuba dragged her completely out of the room.

The door closed and then Kaiba finally crashed. He sat down on his desk chair and leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

"So," he murmured. "She has them too."

He stared back down to his Blue Eyes that was laying there on his desk. It gave a roar and a transparent form of itself appeared near Kaiba, looking down on him.

"Now that she's here, I must be hallucinating," he joked bitterly to himself.

He tapped it a few times with his finger before placing it back on top of his deck. It disappeared soon after. He got up from his chair and looked through his wall of glass and watched the rain wash itself against the glass. He felt a few water drops drip down his hair and suddenly he sneezed.

---

**A/N:** I am sorry for a late late late_ late_ update. As per my usual excuse, I had been busy with life, school, and family. Plus I was lazy and my creativity ran out of juice along the way.

Sorry if I (this is just my belief) made anyone OOC, it was difficult for me. But at least I got it down, right? /shot

Well anyway, new chapter is under works so hopefully I can update sooner than this last chapter ;-;


	7. Sleep Over

**A/N:** I am very, very, _very_ sorry that I haven't updated this in a long time. It's just that once I got it over with school, life, summer, and such, my love for this fandom sort of died off before getting replaced by Pokémon. Yes you can all go laugh at me now. Anyway, after re-reading the story, I figured that it was a good story that should be continued. Anddd yeah, here I am.

**Disclaimer:** Must I repeat myself?

---

The Kaiba mansion was now livelier now that Kisara had joined their company. But it was still a gloomy place since the rain storm didn't seem to be letting up any time soon. Kaiba could hear laser beams and car crashes sounding off at the distance from his office. He deducted that his little brother was obviously teaching Kisara the art of video gaming, much to his annoyance. He knew he wasn't going to get any work done if the noise keeps up and sighed. He got up from his chair and out the door, ignoring the surprised faces of his butlers and maids as he passed by them. He turned the corner to the hall and was face to face to a door, in which light illuminated behind it, and opened it without knocking.

The door swung open to reveal Mokuba and Kisara sitting near his little brother's big screened television, both too busy to realize that Kaiba had entered. He watched Mokuba become so absorbed with his game – his tongue stuck out as he fiddled around with the right combinations of the buttons – and of Kisara trying her best to keep up. Oddly enough, she was doing fine. Not as good as Mokuba, but fair enough. Kaiba scowled at them.

"Mokuba."

The younger Kaiba lad looked over his shoulder with curiosity and saw that his brother was there. "Oh, big brother!" Mokuba paused his game and rushed to his brother, with Kisara still seated as she watched the young one make his way to the older brother.

"Mokuba, it's late," Kaiba scolded. "It's time to go to bed."

"But big brother!" Mokuba whined. "It's not even close to midnight. It's not _that_ late!"

"Doesn't matter," Kaiba spoke with a hard tone. "I can hear you all the way from my office, and frankly, it's a distraction. It's time for bed, and _I mean it_."

Kisara felt like he was underlining the words "I mean it" as he said it.

Mokuba pouted at his older brother and said nothing else. It was then Kaiba took the time to look at his blue-haired visitor watching from afar. His blue eyes locked with hers, and he watched her blush and look away, as if guilty about something. He raised an eyebrow and then continued down below her neck to look at her nightwear and suddenly he realized something. His face contorted with irritation.

"Are you wearing-?"

"Your clothes?" Mokuba interrupted. "Yep, your eyes aren't fooling you. She's wearing your clothes."

Kaiba couldn't believe how straight-forward his brother was. "Why is she-?"

"Wearing your clothes?" Mokuba interrupted again. "I thought she needed something to wear to sleep so I got a shirt and shorts from your closet. Fits her okay, doesn't it?"

"That's not the point," Kaiba snapped. "Why didn't you just ask a maid if they had spare clothing for her?"

Mokuba thought for a moment and scratched the back of his head, realization coming into play. "Oh, I didn't think of that possibility when I was looking for spare clothes, heh…"

"I told him I was fine with what I had earlier," Kisara admitted quietly. "I'm sorry to cause trouble…"

"No! Don't be, Kisara!" Mokuba reassured. "It's only for one night, I'm sure big brother won't mind."

Unbeknownst to him, Kaiba did mind. A lot actually.

She laughed awkwardly at the little boy just to let him know that she understood. "I'll make sure to wash them and return them back to you first thing tomorrow," she told Kaiba.

He sighed angrily. "You can _keep_ them," he said flatly. "I have plenty of other clothes, granted that Mokuba hasn't salvaged half of it for your sake."

"All you have are suits and ties," Mokuba replied matter-of-factly. "Not exactly the type of clothes that Kisara would wear anyway."

"What_ever._" Irritation filled that tone. "Clothes aside, that's the least of my worries. Finish things here and go to bed, Mokuba." With that order he was rewarded a pout from his brother.

"And you," Kaiba pointed at Kisara. "Mokuba, have a maid bring her to a guest roo-"

"That won't be necessary," Mokuba interrupted. "She'll be sleeping in my room!"

"What? Huh?" Went both Kisara and Kaiba.

"My room." He repeated. "What's wrong with that?"

His older sibling looked at him. "Mokuba, there are plenty of guest rooms for her. Why in the world would you want a girl sharing a room with you?"

"Why not?" Mokuba pouted. "I'm sure Kisara would sleep better if there's someone else in the room with her."

_What a naïve fool,_ Kaiba groaned in his mind as he buried his face in his hand. Annoyed and disbelieving at his younger brother, he scoffed.

"Do what you want," he finally said. "I'm going to my office. I've got a lot of work to do."

"You always do, big brother," Mokuba replied, annoyed. "Some times I wonder if you ever considered taking a break."

Kaiba gave him a cold stare. "Running a company isn't exactly a walk in the park, Mokuba. It's paperwork after paperwork and computer data after the next. Now if you excuse me, I'll be going now. I haven't got time to waste." He gave one hard stare at Kisara as well before leaving the room.

Her eyes followed him until he left and she frowned. Mokuba proceeded to turn off his game and the television until Kisara shifted her sitting position to hugging her slender legs close to her chest. "I'm sorry for causing trouble," she murmured and hid her face under her long bangs of blue hair.

"Aw, don't worry about it, Kisara," Mokuba reassured after he put away the games in the TV cabinet. "He's always grumpy when he doesn't get his work done. I'm used to it."

"I see…" Kisara replied softly, feeling a little better. She brushed her bangs away from her eyes and smiled to him. "Are you sure you're okay with me sharing the room with you?"

Mokuba nodded and beamed at her. "Of course! After all, I offered. If you want, you can sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

Kisara shook her head. "Oh no, I can't do that. It's your room after all. I'll be fine sleeping on the floor…"

"Actually you know what," Mokuba interrupted yet again. "Let's both sleep on the floor! That's what a real sleep over is anyways!"

Before Kisara could get around on giving her thoughts on the matter, Mokuba rushed to his bed and dragged the blankets and pillows down to his white carpet, rearranging them so that both of them had a pillow and blanket each.

"There. That won't be a problem now, right?"

Kisara could only nod and agree with him. It wouldn't matter if she disagreed since Mokuba wouldn't take "no" for an answer. "Ah... yes. It is. It's fine."

Mokuba grinned. "Great!"

He dived under the blankets and reappeared with his head on the pillow, and Kisara followed suit, but at a slower pace. She propped herself onto the pillow and looked up at the ceiling, which was a pretty sky blue color. Mokuba then clapped his hands twice, and the lights instantly went off. Kisara made a note that such things such as noise activated lights existed after all.

"So, Kisara."

Kisara looked over to see Mokuba looking at her with curious eyes. "I know I didn't ask you before I dragged you in, but why are you here? Did you need to see my big brother for anything important?"

Kisara smiled to the darkness and shook her head. "Well, not exactly. You see, I came to return an umbrella that you two had left in my hospital room."

"Oh! About that…" Mokuba scratched his cheek idly from embarrassment. "I'm sorry about leaving it there. I didn't realize I forgot about it until we came home. I'm sorry to have made you come back here, especially during this kind of weather now."

"No, no, it's fine!" Kisara assured him. "I wanted to return it as soon as possible. It's nothing much."

"Yeah… but still..." Mokuba trailed off. Kisara watched him make faces of guilt and embarrassment until he settled down to a relieved expression. "Well, I'm making it up by having you stay here. You can't leave and go into that rain! It'll be horrible if you caught a cold."

Kisara giggled. "That's true."

Mokuba then appeared solemn and dejected right after his change of attitude. "Plus… about that car accident…" Kisara could tell he was still feeling guilty about it. "I'm really, really sorry about that. If that didn't happen you wouldn't end up in the hospital and all…"

Kisara was surprised to hear his sudden change of tone. "No, it's my fault… I wasn't being careful."

Mokuba could tell she was only lying to make him feel better, but dismissed it. "Still. But you know? I'm kind of glad it happened, actually." Kisara raised an eyebrow at him and watched him rest his head back onto his pillow. "'Cause I was able to meet you, Kisara! You're so nice and I feel like you're a big sister to me. That's how cool you are."

Kisara blushed and smiled in the dark. "I guess you're right."

"Yeah…" she heard him give a big yawn. "But big brother doesn't see that… I just wished he stopped working and took a break for once… and spent… some time… with us…"

Kisara looked over to Mokuba and saw that he had already fallen asleep. _He's adorable_; she thought to herself. She felt lucky to have a chance at seeing his adorable little face. She sat up and watched him sleep peacefully in his little space on the floor. She raised a hand and placed it on his head, stroking it gently, like a mother would to a child.

"You're a precious treasure…" she whispered to him. "A precious treasure to your big brother. You might not know it, but your big brother seems to be doing all this just for your sake."

With a final tender look, she got up from the blankets and made her way to the door and into the hallway. She looked around and saw light illuminating from closed doors. She knew her way around the mansion a bit, and she knew that the lit room was Kaiba's office. She made her way quietly to his office and with a bit of courage, knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in," she heard the familiar voice of Kaiba say. "This better be important."

_It is_, she said to him in spirit. After all, she was interested in speaking more to Kaiba about the strange dreams that she had been having before previously before they got interrupted.

---

**A/N:** What do you think? That's all I have for now so, I have no idea when I'll update again. Just be happy I finally came up with something after so long, haha.


End file.
